1. Field
The field relates to an interleaved switching converter, and a switching controller and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interleaved switching converter may include a plurality of converters coupled in parallel. Each converter may include a switch, the switches of the converters being sequentially turned on/off. An interleaved switching converter may include N converters, turning on/off the switch of each converter with a phase shift of 360/N degrees. The interleaved switching converter can be also used to a power factor correction circuit that increases a power factor by setting a phase of a voltage to be the same as a phase of a current.
For example, in the case of N equal 2, a switching controller of the interleaved switching converter can output a control signal for turning on a switch of the second converter at a middle point of a switching cycle of a control signal for operating a switch of the first converter. However, it may be difficult for the switching controller to detect a time for outputting the control signal of the second converter when the cycle of the control signal of the first converter is changed.